Niji Harada
Niji, better known by her alias Mew Spectral Galaxy, is a curious, adventurous, and determined young woman. She is a young Japanese woman who came to the colony at the age of 15 and is 19 in the main story. Niji is the first of the five Galaxy Mews and the oldest of the group. Origin :Niji first came to the Colony when she was fifteen. Due to her parents being unable to make it to the ships in time with her during the rush, she was forced to live alone for the four years between then and the beginning of Galaxy Mew Mew, trying her best to stay alive. Though she had a strong, kind heart, Niji ended up needing to steal her own supplies to survive, eventually so accustomed to doing so that she had her own system in place in order to get away with it. However, she only took what she needed from various stalls in the marketplace—nothing more. :When she wasn't scavenging for supplies, Niji had a job in the boiler rooms tending to the machinery along with hordes of rough-mannered individuals with bad habits and loud mouths. Whlie she remained conscious about her behavior and would treat people with respect if she knew they deserved it, she did adopt some attitudes from her coworkers. At times, she would become snappy and stubborn against any authority she disagreed with due to the influence of her environment. :Whenever the workers took breaks, while everyone else would chatter idly and play old card games, Niji would go to one of the windows near her work space and look out to see Earth—her home. She longed to return there and often "wasted her time", as some would put it, wishing that things were better. :Niji lived on the colony working and surviving under difficult condition until she was nineteen years old. In this time, she had befriended some of the workers, including one named James who taught her how to play card games and even helped with her work (she struggled to maneuver some of the heavy machinery when younger and malnourished, so she was relatively weak at first). Becoming a Mew :One day, Niji began to look for some food to steal and found a nice little stall stocked with rather delectable goods that a hungry young lady could die for. She did the usual stealthy snatch-and-run, but unfortunately was caught. Niji did not want to risk being labelled as a thief or have to be imprisoned or put under watch, so she decided to try and run. Unfortunately, the officer was one step ahead of the young woman, so she got caught. Akio, who had been wandering around the marketplace, thinking on where he could find a subject for his Mew Project, heard the commotion and checked it out. When he saw that Niji was in a bind, he immediately stepped in and fixed the problem by trading the food for some jewellery he held in his pocket and taking full responsibility for her actions. Niji was thankful for this rescue and walked with Akio when he invited her to. :Akio brought Niji to the laboratory. There, she met Akio's close friend, Alexander Knudsen, and they became acquaintances. Akio introduced the Mew Project to Niji, asking if she had ever thought of becoming a superhero before. Niji thought it was ludicrous, that perhaps something like this was either impossible or much too difficult, but felt that she had nothing to lose. So, she let Akio transform her into a Galaxy Mew. :Niji was astonished at the transformation the fact that it even worked. Brimming with power made her feel confident and strong, and Niji took to her new form rather quickly. Akio, pleased with the result, decided to test her abilities and train Niji for a few weeks. During such time, Niji grew stronger and stronger, mastering her Mew form and its power. Within the next week, she was ready to be sent to Earth to see if she could defeat a Chimera Anima. Alexander took her back to their home planet, and while Niji fought a Chimera Anima, another appeared and killed Alexander, who tried to keep it from destroying their only means of returning home. :Because Niji was kept busy with the monster, she was unable to rescue him. She managed to defeat her foe, and the project was deemed a success, but Niji was devastated by her mistake. Akio was equally horrified at the loss, but he took it as even more of a reason to fight. Niji, although still upset, agreed, and was given the alias Mew Spectral Galaxy by Akio. From then on, she and the existence of the Galaxy Mew Project was made public, and everyone suddenly had a hero to look up to. Niji then went on to continue eliminating the creatures on earth and help Akio look for more people to join her team. Personality :While Niji is a strong, courageous no-nonsense young woman, she is able to restrain herself, show kindness, and be maternal and compassionate when needed. She is realistic about many things, and will take responsibility for others if she feels she has to. Niji is an excellent leader and can handle stressful and frightening situations well. : :However, she can be quite stubborn and become frenzied when pushed to her limit, such as when left powerless or flustered with difficult decisions. She also has the tendency to dwell on things even if she does not need to. Despite this, Niji always does what she can for others, often giving up what she can if it means another party will benefit from it. Powers and Weapons :Niji has been infused with the DNA of a white wolf, fitting to her bold and courageous personality. As Mew Spectral Galaxy, Niji can control spectral light, fight with powerful energy, '''and harnesses the power of the '''galaxy. She fights with extreme roughness and can pack quite a punch. Mew Spectral Galaxy's weapon is the Spectral Whip, which she uses to grab, lash, and destroy. Her specialized attack is Ribbon Spectral Divide Relationship With Team [[Akio Fujioka|'Akio']] :Niji thinks of Akio as kind, smart, and sweet, and she often likes to drag him away from his work either to include him in group activities or just hang around him herself. They talk quite a bit about various things and get along quite well, often being seen together.Out of all the other characters, it is Akio that Niji spends the most time with, as she is the first one he meets and turns into a Mew. Niji constantly does her best to take care of Akio, knowing that he will readily do the same for her. It is implied that they may be romantically interested in each other. [[Hikari Yamamoto|'Hikari']] :Niji considers Hikari to be very kind and soft-hearted despite her fearful nature. She knows that even though Hikari can fight, she is still prone to being weakened by fear, or is simply hesitant to act. Since Niji knows her teammate is very young, she watches over her very closely and consoles her when she becomes afraid or discouraged. Niji's relationship with Hikari is much like that of a mother and daughter, but she never goes so far as to baby her to an insulting degree. [[Chrysalis Müller|'Chrysalis']] :Niji considers Chrysalis a good friend and someone she can understand, since they're both rough and outgoing. While Niji adopts a motherly personality for the younger Mews, and a soft, gentle personality for Akio, she seems to let the personality she acquired from her time working in the boiler rooms come out with Chrysalis, because she knows she is just as hardheaded and stubborn as any of her old coworkers and that it feels natural to be that way around her. They hang around each other quite often, chatting or sparring, and will typically be seen fighting together in battles. [[Hotaru Kojima|'Hotaru']] :Niji thinks that Hotaru can be a little bit of a handful at times with her flaunting, loud and energetic way of being, but otherwise shelters her like she does Hikari. She'll sometimes enjoy her company now and again and respects her intelligence as a team member. While someone like Chrysalis is more easily annoyed by the energetic behavior of children, Niji is more forgiving of her behavior and typically works with Hotaru's childlike tendencies, not against hem. [[Nexus|'Nexus']] :Niji is very interested in Nexus and her culture, often listening in when she tells her team a story about her life on Ecoria. Niji is proud of Nexus for her bravery and loyalty, and she will typically look to her for second opinions as a sort of co-captain of sorts. Niji finds at times that Nexus has a similar personality to Akio, being more serene, level-headed, and kind. She admires her dedication and willingness to work as hard as she can for other people. Theme ' ' Trivia *When I started this series through color-overs, I had wanted someone with Zakuro's personality to be the center of a team because I liked the idea of the lead not being a cutesy character when many magical girl series use them as centers. *Niji, next to Akio, is one of the only characters to be present in every chapter. Gallery _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0104.jpg Z2.png 20.jpg _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0046.jpg shouadg.png _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0056.jpg Niji in a Dress.png|Niji in a dress, because why not? Niji (Design Tweak).png|Mew Spectral Galaxy (tweaked design) Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:Black Mews Category:Weapon Users: Light